Legends
by SkyLink
Summary: Young Nick had no idea that his life would suddenly change. Who is the creepy man stalking him? Why is his best friend acting weirder than usual? What's with these dreams he has? All is revealed to the sixteen year old. Will he be able to escape what fate has in store for him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, I will be doing just small snippets of the characters' Pov. First is the prologue. Then it will start with the main character, Nick. His Pov, then it will be a new chapter with another person's pov. You'll have to go from start to finish, otherwise you will not understand what is going on. Well, here is the Prologue**

Prologue

"Please, what did I do wrong?" The man walked up to the woman.

"Tell me where your infant is."

"No. I refuse."

"I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me, where is he."

"Tell me, why did you betray me?" Before the man answered, he drove the knife into the woman's chest. She fell to the ground and died.

"I will find your infant." The man walked out. When he was a block away from the house, he was arrested. _"I will get out of here. That infant should not live on."_


	2. Chapter 1 Nick's Pov

Chapter 1

Nick's Pov

"Hey, Link" My friend Matt said as I walked into class.

"Matt, please stop calling me that. I look nothing like him. Oh and don't forget, Legend of Zelda is just a fantasy." He calls me Link on a regular bases. My name is Nick actually. A sixteen year old boy. I have bark brown hair and green-hazel eyes. My usual outfit is t-shirt and knee length shorts for summer, and long pants, rarely jeans, and a t-shirt during winter.

"I know. It's just fun to call you that. Wouldn't it be awesome if it were true?"

"No. That would mean Ganondorf would be real, along with other creatures such as deku babas and stalfos. Not to mention redeads."

"Still, being part of a great adventure. That's something I've always wanted to experience."

"Life is an adventure in itself buddy. Everyday is an adventure."

"True. Man, what is taking the teacher so long." Our teacher was usually late like this. Then she makes some excuse for being late. She is probably the worst teacher of the century. She once kicked a student out because he scooted a little closer to another kid, so that he could see the notes better. He did nothing. She is mean and once she had me be her little messenger boy and deliver messages back and forth between her and my english teacher.

"Mrs. Thanos is usually late." Just as I said that, she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class. I had to talk to my boss." Hmm, that's strange, the principal isn't even here today. "Take out your books and turn to page 653. We will read about Marie Antoinette, the french queen." We all take out our books.

"Hey, can I look off yours?" I role my eyes and push my book closer to Matt.

"Now, who would like to read? How about Matt?" She picks on those who don't have their book. He started reading. I am not that big of a fan of world history. The class ends early today, yay! It's Monday, we usually get off earlier than the rest of the week because of some teacher thing. And world history is my last period of the day, so that means I can walk home with my sister now. Well, she isn't really my sister, I was adopted when I was an infant. I don't know what happened to my parents.

* * *

"Hey, Nick. Ready to go." But I don't care, I have a great family now.

"Yep. So how was your day?" We head out the door of the school.

"It was pretty good. How about yours?"

"It was pretty good too. I can't wait to get home and relax."

She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. Next thing we know, we bump into a man. "Oh, sorry sir. Guess we weren't watching where we were going."

"What is your name?"

"I don't think I should display that kind of information."

"It's alright. I might have known your mother. You have her hair."

"Not to be rude, but I'm sure a lot of people have brown hair."

"What is your name?"

"Fine, it's Nick. You happy?"

"Very." He grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"Put me down."

"Put my brother down you son of a &! ^#." She hit him in a pressure point and he released me. She then pinned him to the ground with her foot. "Why do you want my little brother?" The man didn't answer, he managed to remove himself from my sisters foot and runs off. She helped me up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I wonder who that man was."

"I don't know." We continue home, though we keep looking behind us to make sure the creepy man isn't there.


	3. Chapter 2 Crystal's Pov

Chapter 2

Crystal's pov

Later that night.

"Nick, dinner time!" No answer.

"I'll go get him. He's probably engrossed in a book." I head upstairs and knock on his bedroom door. No reply. I enter and the room is vacant. The window is wide open and I know Nick would not open his window when it's this cold out. I knock on the bathroom door There's no reply. I run down stairs. "Mom, I can't find Nick any where. He isn't in his room, or any room and his window is wide open." Mom didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"I'll call the police. In the mean time, call your father." I pull out my cell phone.

"Dad. We have a major problem. Nick is missing and we can't find him."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. Try to calm down."

"Ok." Who's the next person to call? Matt.


	4. Chapter 3 Matt's Pov

Chapter 3

Matt's Pov

I'm sitting down at our table for dinner. My house phone rings.

"I'll get it." I stand up, and grab the phone, it's Crysi's cell. "Hello?"

"Matt. Nick's gone missing." What? I drop the phone and drop to my knees. This can't be happening. I pick the phone back up.

"This better not be a prank. If it is, it's a cruel one."

"I'm not joking. His window is wide open and he's nowhere to be found." No. This, I can't even find the words to place it. He's my best friend and now he's gone. "We already called the police. They just arrived, so I have to go now. Ok?"

"Ok, sure." She hung up. I drop the phone again and put my face in my hands. I actually start to cry.

"Matt, Honey? Everything ok?"

"No, it's not." I was crying uncontrollably. "Nick, Nick is gone. He's missing," I was saying this between my sobs. How can he be gone? I felt mom's hands on my shoulders. She put the side of her head on top of my head. This was how she comforted me. Nick is more than a friend to me. He's like a brother. We are very close, almost like brothers. In fact, we almost look like brothers.


	5. Chapter 4 Nick's Pov

Chapter 4

Nick's Pov

"Let go of me!" The man dragged me into a house.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Why do you want me anyway?"

"You are not meant to exist. You are to die. First, I'll make you suffer." He grabbed me by the neck and flung me all the way across the room. He kept doing that repeatedly, until I was barely conscious. "Now, the end." He picks me up by my neck and starts to strangle me. I was trying to get it hands off me. I eventually lost all my strength and passed out. The last thought that come to my head, _"Good bye."_


	6. Chapter 5 Crystal's Pov

Chapter 5

Crystal's Pov

I'm sitting on the couch, watching Nick's favorite tv show Phineas and Ferb. The one where Doofenshmirts is trying to rotate the moon. I hear a knock on the door. I let Matt in.

"Any news?"

"No."

"Whoever kidnapped him is going to pay."

"I would agree with you, but revenge in not really the best option."

"Yea, I know. It's just, he's like a brother to me and I'm scared for him as much as you are." After a few minutes of standing in silence, we heard a thump noise outside. I open the door and look at the fallen figure. I know that scruffy brown hair anywhere.

"Nick." I help him up.

"C-C-Crysi…." His voice is hardly audible. His neck has bruises on it. Matt helped get him inside and get onto the couch.

"Thank goodness he's alive." Matt had tears running down his face.

"I'm going to call mom." I walk into the kitchen and call mom.

_"Hello?" _

"Mom, it's Crysi. Nick came home. He's alive. But he seems to be in a bit of pain. Should I take him to the hospital." I hear mom trying to compose herself.

_"Yes, take him to the hospital to make sure he has not major injuries."_

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye"_

"Bye." I hang up and walk back into the room.


	7. Chapter 6 Nick's Pov

Chapter 6

Nick's Pov

Crysi walks back into the room.

"Matt, help me get him in the car. We are taking him to the hospital." Crysi helped me onto Matt's back and he carried me to the car. She had her own car that she got for her seventeenth birthday. Matt set me down in the car and got in the back seats. I fell asleep as soon as the car started moving. I had a strange dream. I was in a pitch black place. A boy suddenly appeared in a bright light. He looked like me, but had blonde hair and blue eyes instead.

"Who are you?"

"I'm practically you. You are my reincarnation."

"Oh really? Ok, what are you doing here?"

"To tell you about your fate. You are destined to fight someone and determine the fate of your world. You must fight the reincarnation of Ganondorf." I was taken aback with this information. How is that possible?

"Wait, what? Ganondorf doesn't exist, he's just a character from a video game."

"No, he's not, he's as real as you are. And he's the man who killed your mother." Ganondorf killed my mother?

"How do you know this?"

"I am Link, the one you know as Link from Ocarina of time. I reincarnated into you when I died. Your friend Matt will explain it to you, I don't know how it works."

"How do you know my friend?"

"He is the reincarnation of my sister, Zelda. She came to me to let me know. I have to go now. Take care of yourself." He disappeared. I had another dream, it was the first time I met my best friend.

* * *

Flashback.

"It was an accident I swear!" A boy came around the corner and kept running. Three fifth grade boys were chasing him. "I tripped!" I can't stand by and watch a class mate get hurt. I stepped in front of them.

"Stop this. Leave him alone."

"Let us through puny."

"I don't know how you made it into 5th grade. You do know you could go right around me. I wouldn't recommend it. What exactly did he do that made you chase a third grade kid?"

"He spilled food all over me."

"What about you two?"

"We do what he does."

"You guys are a bunch of idiots. Leave him alone, got that. Or do I have to get my sister on you." They seemed scared at the mention of my sister. She had figured out how to make people scaed of her some how. I just know that every kid in her grade is scared of her.

"Ok, we'll leave." They ran away. The boy speaks up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You must be like Link." Who? He could tell I was confused. "You don't know who Link is? Ok, you need to come over to my house. I have all sorts of Legend of Zelda."

"You don't even know my name. Why would you invite a stranger into your house?" He stared strait at my eyes, as if determining something.

"You aren't a stranger anymore."

"I don't even know your name."

"I'm Matt. You?"

"I'm Nick."

"I knew it. So, want to come over to my house?"

"Sure, I just have to let my sister, Crystal, know."

"Crystal?"

"Yes."

"As in, Crystal Kenteña?"

"Yes?" How did he know?

"You are a Kenteña, too, aren't you?" He had sadness in his eyes, but he hoped it wasn't true.

"No. I was adopted into their family. Why?" His face lit up.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." I could see the joy in his face. He was hiding something from me.

End Flashback.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed, Matt is looking out into the twilight. He probably heard the shuffling of the bed sheets and turned toward me.

"Oh, your awake."

"Matt, I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"What was so special about my sister being a Kenteña?"

"Oh, I had an aunt who was killed. She had a baby that her killer was looking for. Rumors started to spread, such as, the baby was killed and hidden somewhere, others say that he was taken in by a two year old girl who was a Kenteña. Ever since I heard about it, I've been trying to find Kenteñas and make friends with one of them to find him. I found you. It was when I met you, that you were my cousin."

"How do you know it was me?"

"He looked a lot like his mother, you are the only one who has her color of hair among the Kenteña."

"I can't believe this. What all do you know about my parents?"

"Your dad is the one who killed her. He was trying to find you, because you are the chosen hero." My vision was true. "I am a reincarnation of princess Zelda. You are the reincarnation of Link. I know you probably don't believe me."

"I believe you. Link came to me in a dream. He said I was to fight the reincarnation of Ganondorf." Matt smiled a bit.

"As soon as you're able, I am going to show you where to find the blade of evil's bane. If all goes right, you won't be stuck in the sacred realm. After you get the sword, you need to find the triforce." I soon left the hospital with only a concussion and a few bruises.

* * *

Matt led me to a chapel like place that weekend. "Ok, here's the place. I wish you the best of luck. I'll be here when you come out." Wait what?

"You mean, you can't help me what so ever?"

"No, but I can give you something." He handed me a crystal with red inside. "You'll know the right time to use it. Good luck cousin."

"Thank you." I pick up my courage and walk through the door. It's so old in here that bats are flying around. Those don't look like normal bats. They seem, bigger. They notice me and fly toward me. I run across the room to the door. Great, it's barred shut. I don't want to hurt these things, but I guess I have no choice. With what can I get rid of them. Using what I know from the game, I don't think I should use Din's fire. If I can break that crate, maybe I can get a board from it. I run over to the crate.

I jump on top of it and keep jumping until it breaks. I pick up a piece and hit a bat with it. It fell on the ground and combusted. I hit all the bats. "Uh, home run?" The bars open. I keep the board and advance to the next room. There was an inscription on the wall in front of me. **Find the five white rupees to advance to the next room. **Five rupees. I turn around and the room was suddenly full of grass. I have to go through all that? I get down on my hands and knees and crawl through the grass, feeling for any rupees. After what felt like a half hour of searching for the rupees, I find them all. I advance to the next room.

I have to push the block to the switch. I walk up to the block. I try to push it, but it won't budge. "Come on, move it." It won't budge no matter what I do. I remember that board that I have. I wedge it between the floor and the block. I use leverage to move the block onto the switch. The door opens. This is the last room until the sword. It's a bunch of torches. They are all arranged to shape a triforce. I get through the torches and stand in the center. Now, how do I activate this Din's fire.

I tried doing the motion Link does in OoT, but it does nothing. If anyone was there, I would probably be red with embarrassment. Suddenly, I am engulfed with flames around me, but I don't burn. Then the fire spreads into a sphere and lights all the torches, yet not burning them up. I don't know how that works. The center starts to shake. I back up and a pedestal rises from the ground. It has a sword I recognize well. Known as the master sword. I walk forward and grab the handle with both my hands.

I close my eyes and pull the sword up. I wait for a few seconds before opening my eyes. I'm expecting something to happen. When nothing happens, I slowly open my eyes. I look at myself and I'm still the same age. I look at the sword in my hand. I can see myself in the shiny blade. I look different. A door appeared out of no where. I walk up and open the door. I'm back in the first room. How the- never mind. I walk out of the chapel. It's really dark out. How long was I in there? "Matt? Matt where are you?" Matt came around the corner of the chapel.

"Whoa."

"What whoa?" He broke out into a bit of a laughing fit.

"Were you scared Scooby doo?"

"Not funny. What were you going whoa about?"

"Oh um, I had no idea this would happen. You need to look in a mirror."

"What, why? Do I have facial hair or something?"

"No. Link never could get facial hair anyway. But, um. Your hair is um, blonde. Your eyes are blue too."

"My eyes are Bluetooth?" He laughed a little.

"Ok, I guess that's payback for the what whoa thing. Your eyes turned blue and your hair turned blonde. I guess it's your awakened form."

"What if my family doesn't recognize me?" That's the first thing tat popped into my head.

"they will. I know it. You are like a son to them." I hope so.

* * *

We go to my house. Crysi is the only one there, her car is in the driveway. We enter the house.

"Crysi, I'm back." She comes down the stairs. She stares at me for a few seconds.

"What happened to you?"

"As soon as he pulled the sword out of the pedestal, that's what happened."

"Wait what?"

"Did you even tell her what was going on?" Matt said nothing, he just looked down at his feet. He lifted his head.

"Here, I'll tell you everything." They walked off into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 7 Crystal's Pov

Chapter 7

Crystal's Pov

"Ok you get it now?"

"Yes, I think so."

"There is also something else. Something he doesn't know yet."

"What's that?"

"The reincarnation of Ganondorf, is, his dad. He has to fight his dad, his real dad."

"That must be terrible."

"That's why I haven't told him. No matter how evil, nobody wants to really kill their dad."

"Unless they are really hateful towards them."

"True." A few days passed. Everyone got used to Nick's look change. We just said that he dyed his hair and got colored contacts. We hid the sword from my parents.

* * *

I hear Nick humming this morning. He's cooking breakfast and he's humming "We are young." Oh here it comes. Nobody can resist singing this part.

"Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. Make it glow brighter, than the sun." Nick actually has a good singing voice, he just doesn't like to sing in front of people. Not even his friends, so you have to catch him. "I know your there Crysi. I can hear your nose whistling." I came around the corner.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Today I am going to help that neighbor that we have, you know that broke her arm. I'm going to help her clean up her house and help her with groceries."

"Oh, that sounds fun." I said sarcastically.

"I know, but I can't turn away from someone who needs help."

"I know my little Link. I can't believe this happened. I am always here for you, no matter what. Just remember that." He smiled brightly. No matter how much he may change, he will always have that smile. The smile that makes you happy. That is something Nick has always managed to do, make me happy. I was going through a rough time in middle school. I powered through it with the help from Nick. He is the best brother anyone could ever ask for. He soon left to go to our neighbor's house. He expected to be home around 4:30,

* * *

but it's now 5:00 and he's still not home. I grab my car keys and walk out to my car. I drive to the way he would have gone. Something catches my eye. I stop the car and walk over to the collapsed figure. "Matt, wake up." I shake his shoulder. He's really knocked out. I carry him to my car and put him in the back seat. I turn around and return home. I place Matt on the couch.

"Oh, what happened to Matt?"

"I wish I knew, Mom." Matt started to wake up. "Matt, you ok?"

"Uh, yea, fine. Crysi, the man has him. Nick was kidnapped again. He knocked me out before I could help him." Oh no. I feared this was what happened.

"Don't worry Matt. I'm going to call the police. They'll find him."

"Th-this is Ganon we are talking about. He won't hesitate to kill him. Hyrule is doomed. It's all over." His eyes were dulled a bit, he looked like he was using all his energy to stay awake. "There's nothing that can be done."

"Shh, Matt, you don't know what your talking about. Nick is ok, I can feel it."

"If you can feel that, then you must be a sage. He has to awaken your spirit. Now it's too late."

"No it's not."

* * *

About two weeks passed. Matt has been staying with us for those weeks. We've been walking to school together everyday. Every time I pass a certain tree, I have a weird feeling from it. "I can't take it anymore. What is with this tree?"

"Um. It's leaves are starting to fall."

"I keep getting weird vibes from it." Matt looked up into the tree.

"No way." He started climbing the tree. "Call an ambulance." I fumbled around my satchel for my phone. I hate carrying purses. I dialed 9-1-1.

"Emergency dispatch, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, hello, I need an ambulance right away."

"Ok, name and location miss."

"I am in front of 15629 Twinburry Road and my name is Crystal Kenteña."

"Ok, purpose for calling."

"I need an ambulance right away." Matt had pulled down a limp blonde headed boy. Nick. "My friend just found a missing child and he's just barely holding on."

"Ok, an ambulance will arrive momentarily. Don't move from your location."

"Ok. Thank you." He hung up and then I hung up. I knelt down next to Nick. His breathing is very heavy and he's so cold. I take off my jacket and place it on top of him.

"Thank goodness he's alive. I lost him once. I refuse to let that happen again. He's my cousin and I need to make sure he stays alive."

"I wonder what happened."


	9. Chapter 8 Nick's Pov

Chapter 8

Nick's Pov

I feel so cold. Why am I so cold? I can hear Matt and Crystal talking. I try to open my eyes, but I can't find my strength.

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"I hope he isn't traumatized by all this."

"He won't be. His spirit is too strong for that to happen." I start to find my strength to open my eyes.

"Nick? Can you hear me?" I try to adjust to the light. "Nick?" I finally opened my eyes fully. "Oh, your finally awake. How do you feel?"

"C-cold."

"I'm not surprised. You were out there for I'd say two weeks. It's a miracle that you are alive." Huh? Then that's when I remember what happened.

* * *

Flashback.

I'm walking to the old lady's house. I stare at my feet as I walk and I hear Matt's voice.

"Hey, Nick!" I look up and turn around. "You know it's not wise for you to be by yourself."

"Why not?"

"Ganon is still out there. He knows you're the hero. He will do everything he can to make sure you don't put an end to him again." He's right. "I don't want to lose you, now that I've spent practically my whole life trying to find you. I'll help." I nod and we continue. That man from before comes from behind a tree.

"You again."

"No time for chit chat, run!" Matt pushes me away and is grabbed by the man.

"Don't think I don't know who you are, girl."

"I'm a boy."

"Not your spirit, Princess of destiny."

"Would you not call me that. I am most definatly a boy and that won't change no matter who's reincarnation I am." Matt struggles to break free. I get up and try to fight the man, but he throws Matt across the yard and into the wall of a house. I try running to him, but the hood of my jacket is caught by the man.

"Let me go."

"I won't let you escape my grasp like last time. You've managed to elude me, but you can't any longer." I unzip my jacket. If I climb a tree, then I can just come down and get to Matt. It's me this man is after. I do just that. "I might be mistaken, the hero was never this cowardly." I see him make a ball of magic and I climb faster. I feel an electric feeling pass all throughout me. I ignore it and climb up to a large branch. Mainly, I stop because my foot is caught between branches. I feel another surge of electricity pass through and I black out.

End flashback.

* * *

I can't believe how weak I was. I did nothing to stop that from happening. I doubt Link would ever have done something so stupid.

"So, are you hungry. I can get you some cafeteria food if you want. It may taste disgusting, but you need something." I look at Matt. The only thing in his eyes is worry. I nod. He walks to the door and leaves the room.

"What did happen?" I explained to her what happened. When I finish, that's when Matt walks back in the room.

"Here you go." Matt handed me a cup that said cup of Ramen. Or as I call it, cup-o-noodle. I open the lid and see the steam come up from the noodle and veggie contents. Oh joy, the taste of rehydrated peas and carrots are just so satisfying. Not really. But, I am hungry, so I guess I'll choke this stuff down. I take the spoon from Matt's hand and slowly start to eat, so that I don't make myself sick. After I finish, I try to get up to throw it away, but Matt grabs it from my hand, and throws it away for me.

"I think matt was basicly implying that you are not to get up, little brother."

"Exactly. Now I can tell why people in school are so afraid of you. You just have that way of knowing." Crystal rolls her eyes.

"Pay no attention to the cousin, he's mad."

"Says you Scooby Doo."

"Be quiet." Crystal looks back and forth at us confused. Then both us break out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I stop laughing long enough to answer. Telling her the reference. "I think you kind of walked right into that one."

"Yea, I know." I roll my eyes. Then the ground starts to shake. My first instinct is grab their hands and lead them to the doorway. The doorway is probably the safest place to go during an earthquake. That, or a sturdy piece of furniture, like teak. The rumbling stops when the man walks in through the front doors of the hospital. Not him again.


	10. Chapter 9 Matt's Pov

Chapter 9

Matt's Pov

Great, just fantastic. He's here. Wonderful.

"What do you want with my brother?"

"I need him. That's all I will answer."

"Well, you can't have him."

"Who says I can't forest girl?" I think he confirmed my suspicions, Crystal is the sage of the forest.

"I do."

"Oh, Princess wants to speak her mind."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a girl."

"Calm down, he knows how to trigger your anger. Don't let him." I nod. Next thing I know, Nick is running into the room and grabbing the I.V. holder. He takes off the I.V. bags and bends it, breaking it in half to have a sharp end. Is he going to fight him? He can't in his condition. During the distraction, Ganon was coming closer. I didn't even realize until Crysi said,

"Stop right there!" I could hear the scared, nervousness, of her voice. "Don't come closer." Ganon raised his hand to fire his electric blast.

"Duck down." We all duck and he uses that as the advantage to walk to Nick.

"Don't you hurt my friends." I look up and I see determination and bravery in his eyes.

"You're very funny little brat. I'm sure these jokes get tiring though, so let's just cut to the chase."

"Nick, run. You can't win in your condition."

"I'll be ok."

"You should listen to your friends, boy."

"I have a name. If you are who I think you are, then you should know it." Ganon makes a sword come out of nowhere. He lunges for Nick, but he blocks and does a spin attack. Ganon blocks it, he does a slice and chops Nick's weapon in half.

"You should have listened to you're friends." He pointed the sword at Nick's throut. Oh no, now it's all over. "Now, it's over for you."

"You really will stoop so low as to kill your own son, just to take over the world. That seems really stupid. Wouldn't you want your generation to live on, because I'm guessing you won't really attract anyone with your criminal record. Killing five of your wives."

"I needed to get the hero."

"Oh really. Why'd you kill them?" Ganon didn't answer him. I think he was trying to think of the reason. "Come on. It's a simple answer." Crysi gets up and grabs the heart monitor tv.

"Crysi, don't." I whispered.

"Shut up hero. Don't talk about stuff you don't understand." Crysi threw the tv at Ganon's head. He turned around and looked at her. "Really, forest girl? Very well." He came toward her.

"No! Leave her alone!" I start to glow golden. Ganon gets blasted back against the wall. That was awesome. "Come on, let's get out of here before he wakes up." Crysi nods, but Nick is still staring in awe. I run over and grab his arm. We run out of the hospital. We go over to the park and sit on the benches. Nick staggers for a minute and starts to fall. I help lower him down to the ground.

"Why'd he faint?"

"He didn't have his strength back yet, he's been up in that tree for two weeks. The exertion of energy was too much for him." I rest Nick on the bench, using my jacket as a pillow. Crystal's jacket is still on him. "I'm going to call my mother to pick us up. I don't think it's wise for him to live with you guys any more. Ganon knows where you live. So better yet, neither of you go home. He'll kill you too. We need you, because you're a sage. We need all seven sages to seal Ganon away once again, we can't let him reincarnate again."

"You're right. I don't know how I'll explain this to my parents. I can't really say, 'I'm the sage of forest and I need to stay at Matt's house because a crazy man named Ganondorf is after me.' That is a one way ticket to the crazy house."

"Let's say, I invited you guys to go on a vacation with us over winter break. It's almost here."

"I guess that could work." I smile and call my Mom.

"Hello, Mom?"

_"Yes, Matt. What is it?" _

"Well, Ganon attacked us and we ran away. Can you pick me, Nick, and Crysi up? They have to stay with us a while."

_"I'll be right there. What's the reason they have to stay with us?" _

"Well, Nick is sick and Ganon already knows where they live. Oh and Crystal is the forest sage."

_"Don't move. Worse comes to worse, use your Sheika powers."_

"Ok, mom. See you in a bit." She hangs up.

"Your mother knows about all this?"

"Yes, she was the one who told me about it. She is also the reincarnation of Impa. She taught me how to summon my inner power. She's the sage of Shadow and already awakened."

"Ok, so how do I awaken?"

"You need to look for Saria's soul deep within you. It may take hours of meditating. But I suggest you meditate in a tree. I mean you are the forest sage."

"I thought it was Link who had to awaken the seven sages."

"That's what you thought? Nintendo only had a basic idea of what Link had to do. The sages had to be found so that they could meditate and awaken their souls. You might have your hair turn green when you awaken though. My mom's turned white and her eyes turned red."

"You talk a lot, you know that right?"

"Nick has told me that from time to time." She smiles and rolls her eyes. "What was that look for?" There was a car horn that kept her from answering. I turn around and mom is waving her hand out the car window. "Help get Nick onto my back, mom's here." She nods and get's Nick on my back. With help from Crystal, we get Nick in the back seat of Mom's car. I get in the front and Crysi sits in back next to Nick.

"He's changed so much."

"Thank the Master sword for that."


	11. Chapter 10 Crystal's Pov

Chapter 10

Crystal's Pov

This is really a lot to take in. I never thought I'd be a sage, let alone the sage of forest. I look over to Nick. His breathing is a little bit shaky, but it's relatively even.

"How's he doing back there?"

"He's ok, a little pail though."

"At least that's all." I'm still not used to Nick having blond hair, he looks almost unrecognizable.

"Here we are." Matt's Mom pulls up to their house. "Matt, go ahead and get Nick in the house. Crysi, can you help?"

"Yes." I get out of the car and help Nick onto Matt's back. I open the front door for him and Matt walks in. He sets him on the couch. His dad walks in.

"What happened to Nick?"

"He passed out Dad."

"Oh. It's a good thing you brought him here. Ganon may not get him now." He knows too?

"Let me guess, you are a sage as well?"

"Yes, I am Rauru's reincarnation. You are the sage of forest that has yet to be awakened." Matt's Mom walks in.

"I'll awaken her. As soon as Nick get's his strength back, Matt, help him get the Master sword from his house."

"Ok." She turns to me.

"Shall we get started."

"Um, what?"

"Your meditation." What?

"O-ok." She smiles at me and leads me to the basement. There is a whole meditating center down here. "Whoa."

"Go ahead and sit. I'll help you start your meditation. You must follow my instructions exactly. Oh and from now on, call me Impa." I nod and walk over to the pillow. "Sit cross legged, but instead, lay your right leg on top of your left." I follow directions. "straiten you back and close your eyes. Then gently set the palm of your left hand on your foot and the right on the knee." I did as told. "Breath in slowly through your nose and out your mouth. Ignore all outer sounds and clear your mind." I start to relax and clear my mind. I have no idea what's going on around me, but I feel kind of weird.


	12. Chapter 11 Nick's Pov

Chapter 11

Nick's Pov

I start to have a weird dream. That boy is there again.

"Nick."

"Yes, um, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Don't worry about that for now. You need to listen to me. This is urgent. Ganon found the triforce."

"What!? I thought it was in the sacred realm."

"I don't know where it was, but I know he has it."

"What can I do?"

"You first need to wake up. Then get the master sword. From then, Matt will tell you where the other three sages are. You need to find them and bring them to Matt's house. there they can be awakened. Just like your sister."

"Ok. Then I use their help to fight Ganon and seal him away?"

"Exactly. Then, everything will go back to normal. Just the way it was before you had to do this. Now, wake up!"

* * *

I snap awake.

"Well, that was a sudden jolt. You ok?"

"Matt, we need to go."

"Wait, what? Where?"

"To my house, get the master sword and then find the other sages. Link told me Ganon found the triforce."

"What!? Ok, yea we need to go now." We both get up and put on our jackets.

"Remember that short cut we used to take when we were little?"

"Yes."

"Let's go that way." We run out and start running to our short cut we discovered. "Where are the other sages."

"Um, let me think here. Let's see, we already have four, so we just need, Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru."

"Who would be them?"

"Ruto could possibly be that girl who has a crush on you."

"Nora?" I groan inwardly. I don't really like her that much, she's so clingy.

"Yes, however. There is only one way to know."

"How?" I'm kind of scared to ask.

"Well, she'll have the Zora birthmark on her shoulder. It looks like the Zora's Sapphire."

"That would be just kind of awkward. 'hey Nora, can I look at your shoulder?' doesn't that sound a little creepy." We make it to the front of my house. I open the front door. Mom and Dad aren't home.

"Darunia will have the birthmark of the Goron Ruby on his shoulder." Wait a minute.

"My foster dad. I asked him about it when I was little and he said he's had it since he could remember."

"Then, where would he be now?"

"At work."

"Ok, go get the sword."

"Ok." I run up the stairs and run to my room. The closet opens after I struggle with it. The sword is glowing a bit when I grab it. I head back down stairs. I heard my foster mom's voice.

"Matt, what are you doing here." I can hear her sadness.

"You probably won't understand, but um, we found Nick and there's this man after him. I'll explain later, but right now, we need to go. Come on Nick." I finish going down the stairs.

"Nick."

"Sorry, but I have no time to talk, I have to go."

"I understand, but just be careful, ok?"

"I will." She pulls me into a quick hug.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends upon the favor."

"Come over to my house later with your husband, there we will awaken you spirit."

"Ok, I'll be there." I can tell she has no idea what's going on. So, she is the sage of spirit. Who knew. Matt and I leave the house.

"Do you know where Nora is?"

"It's 2 o' clock, she'll be in school." I nod and we keep running. **(A/N: The master sword is on Nick's back as he's running. He isn't holding onto it, he has it in a sheath.)**

"Can we get there in time?"

"Yes, it only takes Crystal and me ten minutes, when walking." We continue on and run in through the front doors. We start to run to the main hallway.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing? I need some I.D. from you."

"We don't have time for this. Here, here's mine. Nick doesn't have his I.D." Matt hands her his I.D.

"You can give me detention if you want, we just really gotta go." We take off running and run up the stairs in the red hallway. She's in my world history class. We both burst into the room.

"What are you two doing, class started a half hour ago?"

"Never mind that." Matt goes over to Nora. "You're coming with us." He picks up her arm and leads her out.

"What is the meaning of this."

"Sorry Mrs. Thanos, we'll make it up to you." I follow Matt. We are in the hallway.

"Hey now, what's this about?" Nora breaks from Matt's grip.

"Nora, you probably aren't going to believe me. So, first, do you have a birthmark on your shoulder?"

"Yes."

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen an object that looks like it."

"Let me see." Nora slides down the sleeve of her left shoulder. "Nick, this is the Zora's symbol. Come on Nora."

"Where, wait, what?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just know you are needed for something important."

"It will depict the fate of the world. Trust us."

"Fine, only because Nick is asking." That sends a shiver up my spine. We run out and head to Matt's house.

"Dad, we have the sage of water."

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain later. Where's mom?"

"Her and Crystal are still meditating."

"Great, we can't disturb them right now."

"Ok, in the mean time, someone explain to me what's going on."

"Ok, I will." We sit in the living room. "This is the basic gist…" We both explained.

"…..What makes you think I'd believe that?"

"You remember how crystal looks, right."

"Yea."

"Well, your about to be in for a big surprise." WE heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened.

"Who's ready to see Crystal in her awakened form? Come on out."

"I feel silly." Her voice sounded different.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Crystal comes out from the basement. Now I know why her voice sounded so weird. She's gotten much younger, possible ten or eleven. Her hair is green and she has blue eyes. Nora's mouth was gapped open and her eyes were gaping.

"W-wh-wh-how? What? She shrunk!?"

"Told you you'd be in for a big surprise, didn't I." I get up and kneel down to Crystal's eye level.

"So, big sis, how does it feel to be little again?"

"It feels humiliating. Please tell me I won't be like this forever."

"You won't Crysi." Matt comes over by us. "As soon as Nick lays the master sword to rest, every thing will go back to the way it was. Just you wait. You'll remember everything though."

"I will?"

"Yes. Now, we need to make up for lost time. Mom, can you awaken Nora. I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Kenteña."

"How do my parents fall into this?"

"They are the other two sages. Mom, is there a protective barrier around the house?"

"Yes, I set it up after you left. Ganon can't sense any of us here. Only Nick can sense Ganon."

"Wait, how come I can?" Why is it me?

"Look at your hand." Wait what? I look at my hand.

"There's nothing."

"Your left hand." I look at my left hand and I see a faint mark on my hand. I could tell my face showed a lot of surprise.


	13. Chapter 12 Matt's Pov

Chapter 12

Matt's Pov

Nick has the triforce of courage? Of course. If one with a noble heart has wisdom, power and courage in balance, the triforce will go to only them. If one doesn't have a noble heart and has those three in balance, it will have the triforce they most represent go to them and the other two go to those of destiny.

"Matt." I look up at my mom. "Look at your right hand." Wait, your kidding. I look down at my right hand, I see the faint mark of the triforce. No way.

"Ok, that's not really a plot twist, is it?"

"Not really. Anyway, Nora, come with me." Nora nodded and reluctantly followed mom down to the basement.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. Until the Kenteñas arrive. For now, I think you should rest a little, _Mister Hero_." I can't help but say that. But he really should rest. He'll need it for the big fight. It's almost here and I want to make sure he's ready.

"Why call me Mister hero?"

"Because it's fun."

"And I'm the weird one. At least my past life didn't cross-dress."

"Hey, she did that for a disguise. It worked well until Ganon decided to come into the picture." That's all I've got to defend myself. I have Zelda's memory, ever since I was awoken. "At least I wasn't constantly electrocuted."

"At least I wasn't captured. I had to save you, _princess._" He says that in the same tone I had when I called him mister hero.

"If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't have been able to get to two out of the five temples. I taught you the songs."

"While you were cross dressing."

"Hey! Your argument is pointless. If anyone played a major part in the defeat of Ganon it was all the sages, plus the hero. Without the hero, the sages wouldn't have been able to seal Ganon. Without the sages, Link would be dead."

"Not true."

"The sages kept the triforce safe. If I remember correctly, you let Ganon into the sacred realm."

"He tricked me. It wasn't my fault."

"If anything, it was my fault." I piped up. "I told him to search for the stones. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have fallen into that mess."

"Zelda, it wasn't your fault. I chose to help. You thought that's what was best for your people. A princess has to do what's right for her people, right."

"Thanks Link." I smile. "Oh, and please don't call me Zelda. Matt's fine."

"I know."

"You're a little jerk."

"The funny thing is, they didn't have that word back then as an insult."

"Your conversation is still pointless." Crystal rolled her eyes. Nick and I look at each other, we're both thinking the same thing.

"Oh is it really?"

"Yes, really."

"Ok then. Get her!" Nick and I start charging for her. She screams and runs for the back door, we follow and chase each other around the yard. This brings back memories from when we were younger.

* * *

Flashback.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" Nick and I approached Crystal and she was crying. She was in seventh grade right now. Both, me and Nick were in fifth grade.

"Oh, nothing."

"I've known you for too long to know that when your crying, something is bothering you. Is it those idiots again?"

"Y-" she sniffled. "Yes. They keep spreading rumors about me. Now everyone is making fun of me, I don't even know where it came from, it has no base to it."

"That's just it Crysi. It has no base to it. So why should people believe it, just because someone said it, does that make it true? I have purple hair, just because I say it, doesn't mean it's true. I have brown hair. Don't let those idiots get you down, they are not worth your time or energy. Because they are not better than you. You are a strong person and I look up to you on that. Don't let your brother down." Nick smiled at her. It caused her to smile. Nick was always able to do it. He always managed to make the worse people smile. Someone as bad as Walter from Jeff Dunham. I bet if he wasn't a puppet, Nick could make him smile.

"Thank you Nick. You know how to cheer me up."

"I'm not done cheering you up. Let's play a game. How about tag?"

"That sounds nice." I sneak around behind Nick.

I poke him and quickly say "You're it!" I take off running.

"Get back here!" I hear Nick get up and he starts chasing me. Crystal laughs and we look at her.

"Get her!" We both shout and start chasing her.

End flashback.

* * *

Those were great memories. We had no care in the world. Amazing how things change in only five years. If anyone saw us, they would just see two grown boys chasing a little girl.

"Hey, you three come on. You need to get inside." We all stop instantly.

"Aww, why?"

"Because, it's going to be dark soon, plus a certain someone is still on the prowl." We all reluctantly walk in.

"How about a board game? It's going to take a while before the others awaken, so, why not pass the time?"

"Ok, but what game should we play?"

"I say clue. I feel like solving a mystery."

"Ok."

"Haha, your voice just cracked." I smile.

"Ok, Madeline."

"Hey. You know I'm not really a girl."

"Oh I know, it's fun messing with people." I roll my eyes.

"So let's play clue." I get the board game out and we start to play. I'm Professor Plum. Nick is Mr. Green, big surprise. Crystal is Mrs. Peacock. By the end of the game, the characters were Ms. Scarlet in the library with the noose.

"Well, who would have guessed?"

"I did." Oh yea, Nick won. Crystal yawned.

"That game was pretty long. What time is it?" I check my watch.

"A quarter passed 8."

"How did all that time go by?" Both of us shrug. "Let's play another round."

"Ok, we've got time." We start over. By the time we finish, it is almost ten o'clock. The things were Mr. Green in the hall with the revolver.

"Hey, just like the movie."

"The movie was based off the game."

"Alright kids, time for bed."

"Aww, dad it's only ten o'clock."

"No buts. Nick especially needs his rest."

"Yea, because I'm the only one who does anything." I can hear him mutter, he probably thinks nobody else heard.

"That is true."

"What's true?"

"Nick is the only one who actually does anything. He risks his life for Hyrule. And the sages do nothing to help. Only to lock Ganon away, which by the way, didn't work. Because he's back with a vengeance. Only Nick can stop him. Why does the responsibility have to fall on him? My cousin should not have to go through this alone, while all us sages just sit back and relax, while Nick is in the thick of things. I refuse to do that once again."

"We do help him, by lending him our strength."

"Oh, what strength did he have from you guys when he was fighting queen Gohma or King Dodongo. None."

"Please stop fighting." I look at Nick. "Look at us. We are family, yet this is causing us to fight. The sooner this is over, the better. Let's just go to bed."

"Thank you Nick."

"Be quiet Rauru." That was the last thing he said before walking out.

"Nick." I look toward where he exited. I decide to follow him. He…left the house! I run out instantly. "Nick!? Nick where are you!?" He's not within the protective shield. Ganon can get him and he's unarmed.


	14. Chapter 13 Nick's Pov

Chapter 13

Nick's Pov

"What's this, the hero is out and about alone? Unarmed none the less. Well, I know who didn't get the triforce of wisdom." I heard his voice as clear as Lake Hylia water.

"Where are you?"

"Well, aren't we feisty this evening?"

"Just tell me where you are."

"Well, if you had any intelligence, you would know I'm behind a tree. But, I guess you earned your stupidity from your mother."

"My mom was not stupid. She just had bad taste in men. What, did you put a spell on her?"

"No. She just fell for me at first sight." This is a weird conversation.

"Then I guess the saying love is blind is more of a true statement than I thought."

"Watch how you talk to me young man."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"That is true. But I highly recommend you do. I might slip up on some information. Stuff you don't know about a certain someone. Your mother."

"What about her?"

"She tried her best to protect you from me. However, her attempts were in vain." He steps out from behind a tree and starts to approach me. I step back with each step he takes. "Your mother had no idea what was in store for her. Just goes to show you who the idiot is. Oh, did I mention, she was the reincarnation of Zelda. But after she died, your little friend Matt was born, wasn't he?" Matt's birthday is the day my mother died?

"How do you know this?"

"I am the reincarnation of Ganondorf, child. I can sense these things." I back up so much that I fall back when I hit the curb. Ganon pulls out a sword and points it to me. Try not to show fear.

"You better be careful, if I die, you have to start your whole search for the hero again. I doubt you'll find them." I don't know if he'll heed my advice.


	15. Chapter 14 Matt's Pov

Chapter 14

Matt's Pov

I can sense them both, they are both very close. I wish I could run fast that I am right now. I've never been good at running. Then I suddenly feel different. Something's happened to Nick! Please tell me I'm not too late.

_"Matt, did you feel that sudden change?" _Crystal's in my head. Since she's a sage, she can do that.

_"Yes, I did feel it. I should almost be there." _I know Ganon will not hesitate to take Nick's life. I have to hurry. I manage to speed up a little more. I get there. I see nobody there but Nick. He's just lying to the grass by the curb. Please tell me I'm not too late. I get to Nick's side. His hair has gone back to brown and his eyes are a dull green. I see the wound on him. It…it goes right through his chest. Right through his heart. I feel the tears swell up. I put two fingers by his neck, no pulse. No, this can't be happening. I failed. I couldn't get to him in time. I start to sob uncontrollably. My only cousin I ever knew, is gone. One I've searched far and wide for. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Please, you can't be dead. Wake up. Please just be messing with me." His face is drained of all color. No movement.

"No, Nick." I turn around and see Crystal. I can see the tears coming down her face.

"I-I'm sorry Crysi, by the time I got here, he was gone. If only I'd been quicker. This wouldn't have…." I'm cut off with Crystal pulls me into a hug. She tries her best to comfort me.

"I don't blame you, Matt. It wasn't your fault." We pull away. "I know you did all you could. I'm grateful for the effort." She has both her hands on my shoulders and she removes one hand to wipe the tears from my face. "Matt. Promise me, that you won't give up. No matter how hard life gets. You're like a brother to me. Just as much as Nick was. Don't let me lose you either." I nod, lost for words.

* * *

After a few days, a funeral happens for Nick. We all have changed back to normal. I was a red head when I was little, but since I awoken my spirit early, it turned blond. Mom was back to normal with her red hair and brown eyes. Dad was back to normal with his brown hair and brown eyes as well.


	16. Epilogue Matt's Pov

Epilogue

Matt's Pov

Thirteen years pass, I'm a 30 year old, math teacher. This is something Nick wanted to be. I teach 8th grade math in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Sure, its a few hour drive from my hometown, but it's quite peaceful. I have a nice home and a great family. I have three kids. Natalie, Austin, and Jake. They know nothing about my past. Or of their late second cousin. I haven't told them about it. It is the start of a new school year and the class file in. I can tell already which ones are going to be the slackers, the hard workers, and those in between. They take their seats.

"Good morning students. Mr. Moore is my name, but you can call me what ever you want, just as long as you aren't rude, I'll even accept being called by my first name, Matt. Now, to start, I am going to go around the room, and it is up to you to tell me something about yourself. Let's start with little Miss Pink right here. Name and something you like to do." The girl stood up.

"My name is Cynthia and I like Facebook and texting."

"Why am I not surprised? Ok, next person." A timid girl stood up.

"M-My, n-n-name is Sammy, a-a-and I like….to type stories."

"Very good Sammy. Next." She sits down and twiddles with her hair. A boy stands up.

"Hey, My name is Chris and I like basket ball."

"Ok, Chris. Next one." Another girl stands up.

"I prefer people to call me Mace but my name is Macy and I like being weird."

"Very interesting Mace. I'll keep that in mind for your nickname." We went around the room. I have only fifteen students. This school year is going to be an interesting one.


End file.
